Dude, Don't Read My Journal!
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Batsu and Makoto have been friends for a long time now, and of course, they couldn't help but to fall in love with each other. With their feelings becoming stronger, they now feel like they must confess to one another. A BatsuxMakoto oneshot.


**[Disclaimer] I do not own Rival Schools, Street Fighter or anything else! All of the credit goes to Capcom and the Tatsunoko Production Coperation! I'm just a fan writing a story, as all.**

**[Author's Note] Well, I don't really have much to say, so forget it. I hope you like this story, though! I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors, by the way.**

_**(Dude, Don't Read My Journal!)**_

It has been about two years in a half since Batsu and Makoto became friends. Ever since the day when they met, they always hung around each other a whole lot. In fact, they kind of spent more time with each other than they did with their other friends that they had. They'd train together, teach each other moves that they learned, went to a lot of different places, talked to each other on the phone sometimes, visited each other and etc. They were clearly really good friends, if not the best of friends.

In most cases like this, the two friends would usually fall in love with each other, and that's pretty much what happened, but neither one of them said anything about it. Both of the two believed that it would have ruined their precious friendship, and they were also just afraid of being flat-out rejected. So to avoid any of that crap, they both just decided to shut up and keep quiet about it, but today was going to be really tough to do that.

It was currently 3:21 a.m., and down at the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom stadium, Batsu was just in the middle of having one of his usual corny, clichéd, and cheesy dreams about him and Makoto that he would have occasionally. He dreamt of himself beating the crap out of some guy who was trying to hurt Makoto, though she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, but this was a dream, after all.

"Leave her alone, you punk!" he shouted, violently unleashing his Guts Upper attack on the man, scorching him ablaze. The man then fell down on the ground in defeat; Makoto running into the arms of Batsu soon afterwards.

"Batsu, you were amazing!"

"Yeah, I know, but not nearly as amazing as you, Makoto." He sounded extra dramatic when he said that, and he also had a slight French accent for some stupid reason.

"Kiss me, you fool!" said the karate girl, now moving her head closer to his. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, he then planted his lips onto hers, but soon as he did that, he felt like he just kissed a pillow.

"What the heck?" He then woke up from out of his dream and noticed that he was holding a pillow in his arms. Batsu really hated feeling embarrassed, and this was certainly embarrassing to him. Now in anger, and I mean a whole lot of it, the teen then threw his pillow across the room, the pillow soon hitting the wall as it made a light sounding noise.

"Man, what a stupid dream that was!" He started to rub his eyes as he got out of his bed. He opened the door and started to make his way over to the kitchen of the stadium. Everything was dark and everyone was asleep, or so he thought. Once he walked inside of the kitchen and got himself a cold cup of water, he saw his pal Yatterman-1 walk in.

"You're up this late, Gan? What's up, dude? Can't sleep or something?" he asked him.

"Nah, I can't sleep, son. I don't know why, but I just can't do it! I think I'm gonna stay up all night, son! Yeah, I'll play some videogames and drown myself in junk food! But first, I want to get some orange juice, son."

"Oh, sounds cool. I can dig that."

"What are you doing up, Batsu son? You can't sleep, either?" Yatterman-1 asked him, now doing a stupid looking dance.

The thorny haired boy began to rub the back of his neck as he replied, "No, not really. It's just one of those nights, I guess." Gan then put his hands on his sides as he gave Batsu an annoying smirk; seeing him do this all of the sudden ticked him off. "What the heck's wrong with you?" he asked with a mean look on his face.

"Something's not right, son. I don't know why, but you seem different," alleged Gan, that bothersome smirk still on his face.

Batsu wanted to punch Gan in the face, but he was holding off his anger, though it was really hard. "Dude, I don't know WHAT you're talking about, but you better shut up," he warned him, his voice sounding a little gruffer this time around.

"I dunno, son!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yatterman laughed as he started to walk by him. "Okay, calm down, son! I'm only saying! Gee, you seem like you're really mad because you had some weird dream that ending with you kissing your pillow or something." When he said that, it made Batsu feel very nervous. He started to shake as he tried to act like what Gan said didn't even faze him.

"Gee, that sure is stupid," he grumbled, still shaking a little.

The fair-haired boy then opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. After that, he started to walk over towards the counter to get him a glass for his orange juice. "What, that's it, son? That's all that you have to say about what I just said to you?"

Batsu started to wonder why Yatterman even said that. The guy hit his dream right on the nose. Was this just a coincidence, or did he somehow know about his dream. "Well, what do you want me to say? You're probably just saying that because YOU wake up kissing your pillow!" Gan just shook his head as he poured himself a glass of orange juice; Batsu was getting angrier with each second that ticked by.

"Batsu, son, I don't know what happened to you, but whatever it was… it sure has you acting different."

"What are you freakin' talking about, man? I'm not acting any different!"

Casshern then walked inside of the kitchen, and he wasn't wearing his helmet at the moment; by the way, please think of the "Casshern Sins" version of Casshern, okay? I always liked that version of him more than his original look.

"What's going on in here?" asked the Neoroider in a half-asleep voice.

"WHAT? You're up, too?" exclaimed the shocked schoolboy.

Gan slowly sipped some of his orange juice, and then afterwards spoke, "Batsu's acting all strange, son. I think that something happened to him or something, son."

"No, I'm not acting strange! He's just lying! Don't listen to him!"

Casshern now started to stare at him, and so was Yatterman. Batsu kept looking at them both, his vibes of anxiety slowly becoming worse and worse. He didn't know what to say to them, he was just too put on the spot.

"Would you guys QUIT staring at me? It's getting on my nerves! I'm serious here!"

"Gan says that you're acting funny… so what's wrong with you?"

"Dude, I don't know what he's talking about! He just came in here like an idiot and started to accuse me of having some dumb dream and waking up kissing my pillow!"

"You kissed your pillow?"

"Yes! Oops! I mean NO! No I didn't!"

"Dang, son, I was just joking when I said that. You mean you REALLY did that, son?"

The tan teenager then kicked the wall out of antagonism, his skin now gradually becoming red because of how mad and exasperated he was feeling. "What I was doing in my room is none of your freaking concern! So just shut up and mind your own business!"

The brunette with distraught eyes continued to stare at Batsu for a few seconds before asking him tranquilly, "So… you did kiss your pillow then?"

"So what if I did? Huh?"

Hearing that almost made Yatterman-1 gag on his orange juice, but he managed to swallow the sugary fluid safely, later wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his pajamas. The blonde then looked at the schoolboy with a disturbed face as he replied, "If you're kissing your pillow, chances are you got something seriously wrong with yourself, son."

"I agree," Casshern affirmed with a nod.

"Well… you know what? Scrub you! And you!" Batsu yelled as he pointed at both of them.

"Batsu, I don't know why you're so upset or what is really going on, but if you for some reason did kiss your pillow, I'm sure that you had a completely good reason for doing such a thing," declared the Neoroider as he closed his eyes, his eyes opening back up seconds later.

Yatterman-1 then finished his glass of juice, and later put it in the sink. "Saki has a whole lot of dishes to wash, that's for sure, son! By the way, I don't think there is a good reason for kissing a pillow, son."

"If you guys mention that one more time, I swear I'll beat both of you guys up!"

Just then, Kaijin no Soki walked inside of the kitchen. "What on earth are you gentlemen doing up this late at night yelling for? Don't you all remember how badly of a headache Miss Jun the Swan had today?"

"Oh, that's just great!" yelled Batsu. "Fatso now joins the party! Well, who's next! Where's thick necked Ryu and jockstrap wearing Polimar at!"

"I am not fat, you stupid boy with a very, very bad widow's peak."

"Batsu was kissing his pillow, Soki son."

"Excuse me?"

"No, that's not true!" he exclaimed, trying his best to defend himself.

Casshern then softly sighed as he soon spoke, "Batsu, if you're telling the truth, then why are you acting so nervous for?"

"N-nervous, you say? What makes you think that I'm nervous, dude?"

"You're doing it now," Casshern simply pointed out. "Your voice and body is shaking around, thus proving that you're indeed hiding something from us."

"And I thought that we were friends, son!" screamed Gan with a fake sounding sad voice.

"Don't tell me that you were pretending that your pillow was that girl that you're always hanging around," mentioned Soki, face looking bored.

His comment immediately made the aggressive looking boy jump up a little, and that already gave him away, which they all realized already. "W-what kind of garbage are you talking about, man! I mean, I don't know what the heck you're talking about! And her name is Makoto, darn it!"

"Her last name is 'darn it'?" asked the Neoroider.

"Don't start acting like Chrissy Snow, son!" said the flaxen boy as he poked out his lips, looking really stupid. Soki had a bothered glare when Yatterman-1 made that face; Casshern just laughed.

"No! She never told me her last name, but I know that it isn't that!" Batsu cried, now folding his arms.

"Oh, so THAT'S what it was? I always thought that you liked her, son."

"Come on, you guys! Makoto and I are only friends! Why would I ruin our friendship with that crap for? I mean, sure she's awesome… and, like, the most amazing girl that I've ever met, that doesn't mean that I 'like' her or anything."

Hearing him say that just made Soki palm his face with embarrassment. "My word, how corny is this?"

"Shut up, man! I told you guys that I DON'T like her in that kind of way!"

Gan then started to walk around the kitchen while saying, "Yeah right, son! You know darn well that you love that short hair of hers, along with that baby fat face that she has going for her. Not to mention those toned and smooth arms, tan like skin, dat raspy voice, and also how her nose wrinkles up when she laughs, son!"

The spikey haired teen gave his friend a mean look as he deeply retorted back to him, "Okay, I guess everything that you said made sense except for the part about her nose wrinkling up. I saw her laugh plenty of times and her nose never wrinkled up, man."

"So what, you still dig her!" Yatterman-1 fired back with a large grin on his face.

"Aw, that's sweet, Batsu. Why don't you tell her? You two have been friends for a while now, so why not take the leap? I'm sure that she'll give you a big, wet one on the mouth," uttered the Neoroider, sounding kind of cheerful as he spoke.

Soon as Casshern said those words, it made Batsu think about him and Makoto sharing a somewhat passionate kiss; the image instantly made his face turn red. He tried to stop himself from smiling as he pronounced, "Okay, man! That's going a little bit too far!"

Soki then walked over towards the boy who was wearing blue boxers and roughly patted him on the shoulder. "I say go and tell her, boy. Hurry and claim her as your woman before someone else does."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Look, if you like her, then you should tell her. The fact that she's a girl that doesn't bat for the other team already makes her a good choice. Most women, if not all, seem to be lesbians. I personally find no interest in that lesbianism stuff like most other men. It's so vulgar, just like the gay men, of course. But thankfully, I found a great woman. One that is not uncouth like most!" ranted the blonde samurai man.

"I, too, found a woman that I really, really love," spoke Casshern with a smile.

"And Ai's my girl, son! She isn't any dyke, son! That's just how it is, son!" yelled Gan.

"Would you guys just leave me alone? I told you already! I don't LIKE her in that sort of way!" And after saying that full-blown lie, Batsu walked out of the kitchen, leaving the others just standing there, mad.

Meanwhile at the Rindoukan Dojo, Makoto was also up at this late night hour. For some reason, she was having a really hard time falling to sleep tonight, so because of that, she just decided to stay up for a while. She was sitting down on the ground, trying her best to meditate inside of this moonlit room that she was currently in, but she kept getting thrown off. She kept on thinking about a certain male friend of hers, who was also probably the only male friend that she's actually ever had, which is Batsu.

This wasn't the first time she thought about him a lot, but this time was different. For the past couple of weeks, she actually began to grow really fond of him. They had so much in common with each other, and there never seemed to be a dull moment between them. Makoto has never understood the meaning or feeling of being in love with somebody, but now she was starting to understand it.

Love makes you constantly think of that certain someone, it makes you always smile when you think of them, it makes you lose your sleep, makes you feel like you can't wait to see and talk to that person again, and it also kind of makes you feel all warm inside. All of these symptoms about love are exactly the things that Makoto is experiencing. The only one that she'd talk to about this was her best friend Ibuki. It seems like these lovey-dovey feelings of hers were starting to get worse. She felt like she couldn't keep her feelings bottled-up any longer, but what other choice did she have?

"Come on, Makoto! Focus on what's important!" she told herself, trying her best to clear her mind from all thoughts. She was only successful for a few seconds because she soon began to drift off into a fantasy realm, which felt rather realistic to her. She began to think of herself standing near the edge of a large cruise ship. She was wearing her pink school uniform along with a matching skirt. Her head was titled up as she looked at the billions of stars that were in the night sky, the moon looking and shining as bright as it ever could.

"Makoto?" said a voice that called out to her.

The black-haired girl turned around to look and see who it was, and it was none other than the boy who she was thinking of all-night, Batsu.

"Makoto, what the heck are you doing out here? I thought you had seasickness or something."

"No, it's not seasickness that I have. It's something far much different and serious than that," she told him, sounding very shy.

"Don't say stuff like that, Mak! I'm sure that everything will be alright, you hear me? Just tell me what it is. I promise that I'll understand." The boy's voice sounded so trustworthy and full with excessive valor, its sound just made the tomboy girl shudder with delight.

After a few seconds of silence went by, she then whispered, "Batsu, I…" She didn't finish her sentence, she just couldn't. She then turned away from him, feeling so ashamed of her cowardice. "I'm sorry… I just can't say it!" Dramatic piano music then started to play. Her voice started to shake, and so did her body. She wanted to tell him so bad, but felt too afraid to do it. Then suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his mouth touch the outer rim of her right ear.

"You don't have to say anything, Makoto, because I love you, too," he breathed into her ear, afterwards sending soft kisses all down her neck. She closed her eyes as her breathing started to become heavier.

"Oh, Batsu, I love you."

As she was thinking about this, she soon fell over and hit her head hard against the floor, which instantly woke her up. Her eyes shot open, her vision now focusing on the ceiling. Makoto just lied down on the ground for a while, thinking about how lifelike her contemplation felt to her. She soon started to rub the side of her head to ease down the pain that she felt.

"Man, do I always think so cheesy like that?" The girl soon hopped-up on her feet, and then shook her head a little. "Oh, crap. Why is this happening to me? I mean, we're only friends, so why do I keep having these odd imaginings about him?" As she was thinking hard about this, it only came down to one conclusion, and she knew precisely what it was. "Oh, who am I fooling? He couldn't possibly like me back. He probably deep-down thinks that I'm really ugly and look like a boy just like everyone else thinks about me. I feel stupid even having these thoughts."

Makoto sounded sort of mad, yet so sad when she said that. Very soon after that event, she decided to go back to her room and go to sleep. Many hours later, it was now morning time, and the karate girl woke up feeling pretty crappy. She went to school, and then went over to the "Street Fighter" stadium soon afterwards; she was still wearing her school uniform. The girl was now sitting down at a table and eating lunch with her two best friends, which was Ibuki and Chun-Li.

"And I was like, OH! MY! GOSH! I just couldn't believe that he wasn't the Chopped Champion! That other guy was so mediocre. I don't know what was wrong with the judges," explained Ibuki with her usual jovial tone of voice.

Chun-Li laughed as she retorted back, "I know, right? That one guy just seemed like a fake chef to me. It's peculiar that he actually won. He attained a lot of money that he totally didn't deserve." As the two were talking to each other, Makoto was just being quiet the whole time as she was folding her arms. Both of the other girls then looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Makoto? You look upset-upset, not just upset. You usually always look upset or mad, but this time you're UPSET-upset looking," elucidated the kunoichi with slight worry in her voice.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" asked the Chinese woman.

The tan karate girl continued to frown as she turned her head to the left. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh, come on. Tell us what's wrong, Makoto. We're your friends, meaning that we'll understand," spoke the ninja with a smile; Chun-Li nodding her head in agreement.

After about a minute later, she then looked at them both as she asked them, "Am I ugly?" This was a pretty weird question, and neither one of them really knew what to say to her.

"Of course you're not. What made you ask that?" asked Ibuki.

"I don't know! Just because! I don't want to sound jealous or anything, but it's ALWAYS you and Chun-Li who get complimented all of the time. I mean, nobody ever says anything nice to me. All I get called is a boy. Nobody ever calls me beautiful or nothing," pouted the dark-haired girl.

"Okay, you're beautiful," Ibuki simply said with a smile.

Makoto's eyebrows slanted down even more as she bad-temperedly retorted, "I don't want to hear that from you, you idiot."

The ninja laughed at how mad her friend looked, but she knew that this wasn't a time to be joking around. "I'm sorry, Makoto. I don't want to make you mad or anything, but I am being serious. You have your own charm, just like me, Chun-Li, and everybody else."

"Okay then, if that's so true, then how come nobody ever said anything like that to me before?"

There was a slight pause before the police officer said to her, "Makoto, it's not about people telling you that you look nice, it's about just being yourself."

The angry looking girl then looked over at Chun-Li, slammed her fist down on the table, and then bellowed deafeningly, "What the heck does that even mean, stupid! I've been being myself for years! I get that already! But it wouldn't hurt a girl to hear a compliment from a boy once in a while! You guys don't know how it feels to be called a boy and get called 'muscleman' all of the time!

Why? Because you two look all girly and refined! But me, I don't! I guess I just look like some sort of bruiser or something stupid like that! You know what? Forget it. Just forget everything that I said! You guys can just go and have a great time laughing and hugging your boyfriends, which is something that I'll never be able to experience because no guy will ever like a girl like me!"

After she finished yelling all of that, she then stood up and started to walk away. Ibuki and Chun-Li watched her walk away, later seeing her punch Cammy White right in the face and knocking her to the ground. They then turned their heads and looked at each other.

"Oh, this is terrible, isn't it? Poor Makoto's upset because she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. You know, I knew that this was going to happen one day, but I just didn't know when," said Ibuki, face sulking.

"What do you think that we should do?"

"I'm not really sure. She's really being hard on herself, huh?"

"Yeah, she sure is."

Minutes and minutes of silence occurred for a while, that was until Ibuki got a real great idea. "Hey, I know!" shouted the girl with a voice of merriment and a bright smile across her face.

"What is it?" asked the Chinese woman, now looking really inquisitive to know what she had in mind.

"She has to tell him!"

"What? Tell him? What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? Look, Makoto tells me about how much that she likes that Batsu guy all of the time. She also always tells me that she thinks he'll never like her back, but I know that he does because when I'm around them both, I can clearly see signs that he has romantic interest in her. But please don't mention this to anybody! She told me not to tell anybody, but I can trust you because we're friends."

"Sure, I won't tell anyone, but what are you going to do exactly?"

"Simple! I'm going to talk her into telling him! I have to go now, Chun-Li! I'll see you later!" Ibuki then stood up and ran off, leaving Chun-Li just sitting there.

Soon afterwards, Fei Long walked over to the table and asked her, "Mind if I sit down?" Chun-Li didn't respond; she just stared at him, and he stared right back at her. "You know… never mind." He then walked away from the table.

Makoto was sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall, feeling and looking really angry as she had her hands on her face. Crimson Viper then walked over to her and said, "Hey."

The karate girl slowly lifted her head up and looked at the woman. "Shut up and leave me alone," she rudely said to her, face looking like she really did not want to be bothered right now.

"You really got to lighten up, Makoto."

"SHUT UP AND BEAT IT!"

She then ran away crying and moving her arms all funny, she also sounded like a male as she cried. Ibuki then walked by her, feeling kind of freaked out because of the weeping C. Viper that just ran by her. She soon spotted her friend and started to walk over to her. The kunoichi sat down next to the girl, later asking, "You feeling okay?"

Makoto sighed and later replied, "I'm sorry for snapping at you and Chun-Li like that, okay? It's just that… ah, I don't know."

"Come on. Tell me what the matter is."

"Well, you have a boyfriend. You actually have somebody that tells you that he loves you and stuff like that; Chun-Li's even going out with Fei Long. I hate to sound so cheesy, but I kind of wish that I had a boyfriend, too."

"Aw, give me a hug!"

Makoto rolled her eyes as she slightly leaned over to her, soon receiving a really tight hug from her longhaired friend. "Ouch! Hey, that's too strong!"

Ibuki then let go of her and said, "You don't sound cheesy at all, Makoto. This is something perfectly natural that all girls go through; well, the ones that aren't crooked, if you know what I mean."

"Please, let's not even get started on how corrupted the personality of todays' women is nowadays. It makes me sick," Makoto uttered with disgust.

"Same here," Ibuki laughed. "Anyways, I think that I have an idea."

"What?"

"I think that you should tell your friend Batsu how you truly feel about him."

"What? Are you crazy?" she shouted, looking traumatized.

"Now hold on! Calm down, alright? I'm saying this because you should have been done this in the first place. You should quit being so shy. Besides, I know that he likes you, too."

Hearing that made her smile a little, and boy did she feel happy. "You really think so, Ibuki?"

"Oh, I know so! He's just way too shy to make the first move. Now, go over there and claim your man! You two have known each other for almost two years now! He loves you, you love him, just go and get it over with, girl!" verbalized Ibuki as she nudged Makoto's shoulder.

The shorthaired girl stood up as she declared, "Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Ibuki! You're the best!" She then ran out of the stadium, feeling very happy and confident about the day that was in head of her.

The gorgeous kunoichi then stood up and dusted her hands off, later saying to herself, "Awesome! It looks like my work here is done."

Back at the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom stadium, Yatterman-1 and Yatterman-2 were really bored, so they decided to run around the place and behave like idiots, which is one of the things that they did best. While they were scampering around like maniacs, they both ran by Batsu's room and noticed that he hasn't come back yet. His door was slightly cracked open, which was weird because he would usually shut his door before he left, so he must have forgotten to do that this time. With prurience tingling through their bodies, they both decided to go inside of his room.

"Wow! His room is surprisingly clean!" stated Ai, looking around in amazement.

"Yeah, I never knew that he was the tidy type of guy," Gan articulated, also looking quite surprised.

As they kept on walking around the room, the green eyed girl, for some odd reason, looked underneath his pillow and discovered a blue book resting underneath it. "Oh, look what I found!" She then picked the book up and began to look through it; this caught the boy's attention.

"Hey, is that a journal?" asked her boyfriend.

"It's a diary, Gan."

"That's what I just said."

"No, silly, you called it a journal."

"Oh, give me that!" he said loudly, snatching the book from out of her hands. "Everybody knows that things like these are meant to be read by others!"

"I don't know, Gan," said the girl, feeling kind of guilty about this whole thing.

"Come on, Ai! You got to check this crap out!"

"Okay!"

And just like that, they both started to read the boy's book of confidentiality. Within minutes, Casshern and Soki walked by the room and noticed that Yatterman-1 and Yatterman-2 were inside.

The samurai then walked in as he began to ask, "What on earth are you two doing inside of Batsu's room?" Casshern walked inside of the room, as well.

"Ai and I were really bored, son, so we started running around like idiots, but then we found out that Batsu's door was open and he's not here yet."

"So that means you two have to be meddlesome and look around inside his room?" he then asked them with an eyebrow raised.

"No duh! Shut up and read with us. You know you what to, son," said the fair-haired boy, laughing afterwards.

Soki didn't want to admit it, and he knew it was wrong, but he did want to see what Batsu wrote in his journal. "Ah, what the heck, right?" The sword wielding man then joined in with the two.

The android man then looked at all of his friends in disbelief, absolutely not believing what his eyes were seeing right now. "You all should be ashamed of what you're doing! This is personal territory!" No one was paying attention to what he was saying; they were all just reading the guy's journal. "Oh, fine," he then said, quickly giving into reading the thing. Twenty minutes passed by and they were still reading it.

"Well, it's official, ladies and sons! Batsu DOES like that girl!"

"Oh, please, Gan! I been knew that," replied Soki.

"I, too, knew that Batsu had feelings for Miss Makoto," spoke Casshern with a smile.

"The way he talks about her is so sweet!" squealed Gan's girlfriend, her hands on her face.

"Nah, son, this dude's corny as corn!" replied Yatterman-1, trying his very best not to laugh.

"I'm what?" said a fuming voice coming from the door; this made everyone, all except Casshern, jump with fright. They all then slowly turned their heads toward the door and seen Batsu standing there, his face looking tremendously ticked off.

"Okay, before you start going crazy, could you please hear us out?" asked Soki, sounding very nervous.

"Shut up! I should have known that something like this was going to happen to me someday! I thought we were pals, guys. I thought we were cool, you know? So what the heck are you guys freakin' doing?"

After a brief moment of silence, Ai then hit Gan on the shoulder and said to him, "Well, explain!"

"Oh! Well, Ai and I were really bored, son, so we came in here and started reading your journal or whatever you call this. These two came in here later on, though! But that's beside the point!"

Batsu then punched the wall, causing a huge piece of the wall to fall down on the floor. His hands then started to ignite with fire as he said, "That's no excuse to come in here and read my journal! Now, you guys are probably gonna start making fun of me and crap! Well, guess what? I don't care, and all of you punks are gonna pay for this."

Casshern then held up his hand as he gladly stated, "Um, in your book, I like how you said that you want to marry and grow old with her. That sure sounds like true love to me."

Hearing him say that made Soki look at the humanoid with annoyance. "Casshern… please shut up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was only saying."

"How come you never told us that you like her, son?" Yatterman-1 asked, fixing up his hat.

"I love Makoto! I freakin' love the guts out of that girl, okay! Are you guys happy now! She's tough, she's focused, she's awesome, she's beautiful, she's strong, she's a true fighter, and I think that she's the most amazing girl on the planet!" He yelled that so piercingly; everybody in the stadium heard him.

"Everybody probably heard you," Ai pointed out.

"I don't give a darn! I don't give two freakin' craps about people hearing me! Heck, I'll yell it again if I want to!"

"Well, can we all just pretend that none of this ever happened?" asked the blonde samurai, trying his best to sound mature.

The bristly haired schoolboy then pointed his fist at the man, his hands still burning with fire. "I don't think so, buddy. I had a pretty bad day at school today, and beating the crap out of you guys should make me feel a whole lot better."

"Who wants waffles?" asked Casshern, looking miserable.

Batsu then looked at him. "What?"

"You don't like waffles?"

"That does it!" He then charged at them. The group of people dodged his flame attack and ran out of the room; Batsu soon running out of his room and chasing after them. "I'm so going to kill you guys!" After a few minutes of this chase passed by, Frank West soon noticed the uproar that was going on.

The scruffy man then hopped in front of them all as he took a picture of them; they all stopped and started to rub their eyes for a few seconds.

"Hey, just take it easy, fellas," said Frank with a composed voice. "What's the hubbub for?"

"These people read my journal, dude!"

Frank then turned around and looked at them. "Come on, you guys. Why'd you do that for?"

"We're sorry," they all sighed in unison.

"Okay then, problem solved," uttered Frank as he brightly smiled.

Batsu then stared at him with a stunned look on his face. "What? This problem isn't solved!" he then shouted at him.

"Well, they DID say that they were sorry, so why hold a grudge, pal?"

"Because they read all of the embarrassing and cheesy things that I wrote about my friend. For almost two years I kept that journal a secret, but now everybody knows about it." His voice sounded blue as he spoke those words, his head looking down towards the ground in grief.

"Embarrassing and cheesy things, you say? Oh, cheer up, pal! I can tell just by looking at you that this is about some girl that you like, right?" The teen only nodded his head in response. "And I guarantee that it's that one girl that comes over here all of the time, correct?" Once again, he just silently nodded his head in response to the man's question. "Well, you know what? I suggest that you tell the girl how you feel about her."

"Huh?" He was now looking at Frank again.

"I say you tell her, pal! No one here is going to make fun of you. We're all very well-mannered around here, right?" Frank then looked at Gan and Ai and noticed them doing the monkey dance, making stupid looking faces. "Uh, well, most of us are," he then chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know something, Frank? You're right! I should tell her!"

"That's the spirit, kid! Hey, who here agrees that Batsu should tell her?" asked Frank with enthusiasm.

"I do!" said all of his friends. All of this supporting from his friends made the young fighter very exultant and poised about telling his friend about his true feelings.

"Gee, thanks, you guys. I don't know why I never thought of doing this before. Oh, and by the way, please don't read my journal anymore, alright?"

Just then, Makoto started to walk over to where they were all at; this staggered everybody. She was still in her school uniform. "Hey, what's up, Batsu?" said the girl with a grin.

"Hey, Mak, it's good to see you again," he then spoke with a smirk of his own.

Her heart fluttered when he said that to her. "Thanks. Uh, it's good to see you again, too."

"Aw, shucks."

"So, uh, you just got out of school?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I had a pretty crappy day, but I'm cool."

"Yeah, my day was pretty crappy, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Mak."

"It's alright. I always have bad days, but it's good when my friends are around."

"True, that's true. Hey, I bet you're still hungry!"

"Yeah, I am. How did you know that?"

"Oh, come on! You know nobody wants to eat that crap that they call food at school! What you need is something real, and I'll pay for you. Think of it as my treat to you, okay?"

Her smile was now even perkier. "Wow, really? Oh, you don't have to do that for me, Batsu."

"I know I don't have to, I just want to," said the boy as he itched his head, feeling sort of nervy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Um, excuse me," Soki then started to say. "But could you please tell me WHY you have that tape stuff wrapped around your leg for? I never knew why you did that."

Makoto and Batsu instantly switched from looking happy to mad as they began to look at the samurai; Soki felt threatened soon as they looked at him.

"None of your business," was her answer, voice deeper and eyebrows arched in a ninety-degree angle.

"Yeah, dude! And quit looking at her legs!" shouted the brunette schoolboy.

The blonde samurai just raised his arms in the air and began to walk away. Yatterman-1 and Yatterman-2 started to laugh at him, and Casshern just simply stood there looking depressed, as usual.

Soon as the two looked at each other, they now looked happy again. "Are you ready to go now Makoto?"

"Yeah, you bet!" she gleefully answered.

"Wait! Before you two leave, could I please take a picture of you both?" Batsu and Makoto looked unsure at first, but they soon began to nod their heads and smile a little. "Alright, thanks for this!"

"Uh, no problem," spoke Batsu.

Frank then started to look through his camera, hunching his back slightly. "Okay, now I want you two to stand closer towards each other." They then did as he said. "A little closer than that," he voiced, doing a little gesture with his left hand. They then moved a tiny bit nearer again. "Come on, kids, I don't think none of you should be afraid of getting the cooties or anything," Frank playfully teased, which made them get even closer, their arms now touching.

"Is this good enough?" asked the boy, face tinted red; her face red, as well.

"Oh, that's perfect! Now Batsu, I want you to put your arm around her shoulder."

"What?" His face started to look even more uneasy now.

"Come on, she won't bite. Isn't that right, Makoto? You won't bite his neck like a zombie, right?" Frank asked her with a very good-humored tone of voice. He actually made her laugh a little.

"No, I won't," she silently responded back, a funny smile on her face due to the fact that she was really nervous, and she also tried not to laugh.

"Okay, you heard her. Go on now." Batsu then put his arm around her. "Aw, isn't that sweet? Okay, now I want you to put your arm around him, alright?" Makoto then did as he said, and she did it almost soon as he asked her to. Batsu's body felt like it was going to tremble because of her touch. She just felt and smelled so good to him; likewise for her toward him. "Okay, hold that pose, kids." The man then took the picture. "Alright, great job, and thanks for letting me take the picture! I'll call it 'United by Fate'."

"Okay, okay, can we just go now?" he asked, his voice a mixture of resentment and apprehension.

"Oh, by all means do. Thanks again."

"No problem," said Makoto.

"Let's get out of here." The two then started to walk away, the others waving at them as they left from the building. On their way to the restaurant, they talked to each other about their day and whatnot, they made fun of some people that they walked passed, they laughed about things; they basically were just having a goodtime, as always. Soon enough, they arrived at the restaurant called "Food Fight". They both ordered their food, and then went outside and sat down by a table to eat it. After about thirty minutes of talking and eating passed on by, they both were now pretty full from consumption.

"That sure tasted good, huh?" said the boy in blue.

"Yeah, it sure did. Thanks for treating me to this, Batsu," then spoke the girl in purple.

"Aw, it's nothing. You're my best friend, after all."

"Thanks. You're my best friend, too."

"By the way, how come you didn't want to fight anybody in there? That's the main thing that makes this place fun."

"I usually never fight unless I'm wearing my karate gi."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No big deal. I like watching you fight anyway," she declared as she gave him a warm smile.

He smiled right back at her. "Hey, well, I like looking at you fight, too. I mean, you're so intensive and formidable. You can just see the sheer karate spirit that dwells inside of you."

Makoto could tell that she was blushing now, but she didn't care. "Y-you really mean that?"

"Most definitely, baby." It took about a second for him to realize what he just said. He didn't mean to call her that, but it just slipped out. "Oops! I mean, most definitely, my friend!" She just gave him a look that was fundamentally saying, 'I caught you red-handed'. "I'm sorry, Makoto. I don't know why I just said that for."

"You don't have to apologize, Batsu. You didn't say anything wrong." She then began to scratch her head a little. "To be honest, I actually liked it when you called me that."

This made him look at her in shock. "Really, you really mean that?"

"I sure do, baby." He felt like he couldn't move when she said that. He was stiff as a board as their eyes gazed at each other. His face began to light up bright red and his hands began to shake. The very day when he planned on telling her his feelings, she's acting like this? This made him feel even more confident to tell her.

"Was your voice always this beautiful?" he then asked her, his voice sounding bemused because of how lost he was in her pretty, brown eyes.

She, too, started to feel more confident about telling him her true feelings. He just called her beautiful, and that's something he never really said to her. She began to think that he really did like her, and that was indeed true. "I don't know, but who cares about that. Let's talk about how handsome you sound." The girl then began to lift her eyebrows up and down, and that made his face turn even rosier.

"Makoto, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Okay then. Makoto, I love-"

Before he got to finish his sentence, C. Viper then jumped on the table and started flopping around like a fish while screaming, she was also foaming at the mouth, too. This sudden surprise made them both get up and run away. They continued to walk around town, but none of them mentioned anything about what happened between them earlier. They decided to not talk about it at the moment.

Moments later, they both then walked by a young couple, one a boy and one a girl, and they were kissing each other on a bench. "Hey, check out the two losers," said Batsu as he pointed at them.

"Yeah, I bet they probably cheat on each other all of the time," stated Makoto, her hands behind her head.

"Crap like that is so overrated! It makes me sick!" he then shouted.

"Yeah, I agree! It's all a joke!"

"Darn right!"

For some reason, they both felt very stupid for saying all of those things, and they were about to turn into hypocrites in a matter of minutes, too. After a while, they soon found a bench to sit down on. They both then sat down and began to look around a little. "I guess we can rest here for a while, right? I mean, not that I'm tired or anything, but there's nothing wrong with chillin'."

"Yeah, good point," she agreed, still looking around as her feelings of tenseness was picking back up again; he felt the same way.

"I'm going to be training pretty soon."

"Oh, I am, too. I'm going to be sparring with my friend Ibuki today."

"Cool, that's cool."

"Yeah…"

When they stopped looking around awkwardly, they then slowly started to turn their head toward each other's. Soon as their eyes came in contact with each other's they both turned their head and looked away in the opposite direction. They never felt so panicky before. As nervous as they felt, they knew that they had to confess about their hidden romantic feelings for each other, but how?

"Hey, Batsu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up, Mak?"

The shy karate girl then began to play with her fingers as she asked with a low, shy tone of voice, "What's so great about kissing?"

He didn't see this coming. The boy then looked at her with his eyebrows raised up. "What's so great about it? Who said it was great?"

"People, I guess. I sometimes hear people talking about how great their first kiss was. They say it's an experience that can't be missed. The fact that I never kissed anyone before, I never knew what these people were talking about, you know?" She then turned her head and looked at her friend.

He didn't know how to respond to her. "Oh, I hear that same stuff, too. I don't get it, either."

"So, you never kissed anyone either, huh?" she asked, looking interested.

The spikey haired schoolboy just shook his head in response, later retorting back, "No, I never did. But hey, I never cared much. I never even met a girl that I liked a lot anyway. Well, that was until I met you, Makoto."

"Me?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, what's there not to like? You're the type of girl that I thought didn't exist. All of the girls that I met were always so prissy and whiny. It was like they had no backbone! And their voices were always so annoying! But you, you're the total opposite of that. You're like my dream girl!"

Makoto stared at him with a very heartened expression on her face. She felt so touched. "I'm your dream girl? Someone like me?" she asked, voice nearly a whisper.

He then moved closer over to her, their eyes continuing to gaze at each other. "What do you mean 'someone like me'? Makoto, you're amazing, girl. I know that you hear nasty comments a lot, but forget about those jerks. I don't know why, but they can't seem to grasp your beauty. It's like some people actually can't see just how beautiful you are, inside and out."

She started to feel very, very warm inside. Her eyes felt like they were filling up with tears at the moment. She always wanted somebody to say sweet things like this to her, and to have the one that she loves to be the one saying it was just too overwhelming to her. "I'm beautiful?" she then asked, voice still sounding like she was in deep incredulity.

"No, beautiful is an understatement in your case. You are more than that, Makoto. You're what girls wish to be like! I mean, seriously! I never saw someone as marvelous as you before, and that's because nobody else is as marvelous as you! I can't even begin to tell you how many times I just wanted to…"

"You just wanted to what? Please, tell me…"

He then moved even closer to her, later placing his arms around her waist. Her mouth was slightly open as her body took some time to absorb in all of these feelings of joy that she was experiencing. She, and he, never felt like this. They felt such a peculiar aura of affection around them. "How many times I just wanted to hold you in my arms and never let you go."

"Please, don't ever let me go. I need someone to hold me, Batsu." This felt like one of his cheesy dreams, and the same went for her. Was this really happening? The answer is yes, yes it was.

"I wouldn't even think of letting a girl like you go. I need you, Makoto."

"Could you do me another favor?"

"Yes, I'll do anything for you."

"Could you please… kiss me?" she then asked him with a hushed, innocent, cute sounding voice. He couldn't believe what she just said to him. He felt like his prayers have just been answered.

"I would be more than glad to do that," he whispered to her, his head now moving closer to hers. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips, and then slowly pressed their orifices together as they softly kissed each other. Soon as they did this, their bodies felt the most amazing feeling that they've ever felt, but that feeling quickly went away, thanks to an unexpected interruption. After about two seconds later, they then heard a voice speak to them.

"Hello?"

Batsu and Makoto then literally jumped off of the bench and stood up, the both of them now looking at the person who just interrupted them. They saw Alex standing there looking down at them. The muscled, blonde man noticed that both of them were blushing, and he knew why they were. Batsu looked livid and Makoto looked embarrassed. "Um, I'm terribly sorry, you two. I just walked by and I happened to see you guys sitting down on the bench there. I thought that I recognized you guys, and it seems like I was right."

They continued to look at him as they didn't say a word, which gave him the hint. "Well, sorry for the interruption. I'll just be on my way now." And with that being said, Alex then walked away with a smile on his face.

About a minute later, they both then looked at each other again. The day was pretty much over with now; the setting sun was a reminder of that. "This sure was quite a day, huh?" said the boy with a leer.

She smiled back at him as she replied, "Yeah." Her cell phone then began to ring, so she picked it up; her ringtone was her theme song, by the way. The person who called her turned out to be Ibuki. Once the minute long conversation was over, she then put away her cell phone and looked at her friend again. "That was Ibuki. She's telling me that I'm late for the sparring battle crap," she told him with a frown.

"Oh, well I gotta bounce, too. I don't want to get in the way. I'll catch you later, Mak." He was just about to walk away, but she stopped him by running over to him and grabbing him by the arm. He then turned around and looked at her. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

"What was it that you were going to say to me down at Food Fight?" He could tell by just looking at her face that she was very serious, but he felt like telling her now wasn't a good idea. They got cutoff twice, and he also figured that a moment like that should be somewhere else better than a place like this.

"I promise to tell you that some other time, like maybe at a place where it's quiet and nobody is around yelling and hopping crazily on tables. Like your Rindoukan Dojo or someplace like that."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, Makoto."

She smiled at him for a second before she leaned over a bit and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He then pecked her on the cheek, and then said back to her, "You're welcome."

Both of them were very bold and courageous with their actions, and that shows just how confident that they felt about this whole thing. Though none of them really confessed, they didn't really need to. Their actions, the look in their eyes, and the words that came from out of their mouths pretty much did all of the confessing for them anyway. But very soon, a straight up declaration was soon to come, and it was going to happen pretty soon. This was undoubtedly one of the best days of their lives, and they would certainly never forget it, never.

**The End!**

**I must say that BatsuxMakoto is one of my all-time favorite pairings ever! Well, that's just me. I'm not really sure about anyone else, but I hope that somebody else likes it, too. Thank you for reading this story! God bless you, my good friends. Even if I don't know you, you're my friend anyway, okay? ^_^.**


End file.
